


Again

by devotedsin



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedsin/pseuds/devotedsin
Summary: Billy is quite the energetic one.





	Again

“Are you still not satisfied yet, Billy?” Nergal had been going at him for hours now, yet the young boy was still full of energy. “Bring it on, Uncle Nergal! I can still take more.” The boy was enthusiastic. At this point Nergal had enough games. His stamina was already drained far more than he imagined. It was time for him to show no mercy, he thought. “Very well then, Billy!” Nergal walking towards Billy, stroking his member. Billy spread himself in excitement, ready to be ravaged by what was yet to come. Nergal stood steady, trying to position himself over Billy. Hot, steady breaths filled the emptiness between them. The tension broke as Nergal’s tip went in. Even after plowing the boy countless times, he was still as tight as ever. A quick glance below and the boy was already full of lust. Billy’s eyes were dazed, but also full of excitement. This served as Nergal’s driving force, as his one goal was to completely break Billy. He pushed himself deeper, emitting a slight groan that surprised even himself. He stopped after reaching his maximum length. Nergal looked down again at his nephew. Billy’s breaths became short and exhilarating. The boy could only smile as he witnessed the massive bulge in his stomach. He felt stiff, and was filled to the brim. Any movement from either of them was sure to make Billy climax. Finally, Billy broke silence, “K-keep going.” Nergal obliged. He pulled back slowly before going in all the way in again. Each thrust was powerful, enough to make Billy moan. The boy was so used to this, he was able to keep up with Nergal’s strength. The soft pounding echoed throughout the room, the air was hot and heavy, and their bodies wet and messy. Nergal’s thrusts had slowed by this point, but were still forceful. “You-Like-That-Billy?” speaking between each thrust. The only reply was Billy’s cock, streaming drips of pre-cum. The boy smirked at this, and began moving his own hips to match the thrusts. Now, his cock trembled in delight. Each thrust filled Billy with pleasure. He felt he was about to explode. “Unc-le Ner-gal..!” His head was spinning, his body was hot. Nergal took notice of this, and only urged him to go harder. The pace sped up, and the room echoed louder. It would be a lie to say Nergal wasn’t enjoying this himself. Meanwhile poor Billy was a drooling mess, he could barely contain himself. 

Billy’s mind was cloudy, and only wanted more. His eyes glassy, tongue out. All of a sudden a black slimy tentacle appeared before him. One of Nergal’s specialties, Billy never thought he would use them now. Then, several more appeared. Billy’s arms were strapped down, and his legs held high in the air. One headed towards his mouth, Billy freely took it in. It was huge, the awe size of the thing was stretching Billy’s mouth open. It slithered down his mouth and throat at a rapid pace. Surprisingly it didn’t make him gag, the boy was able to take it all. Adding to the deepthroat, Billy sucked on it as well, causing the tentacle to spew out a black sticky substance deep inside and outside his face. Nergal smirked, taking notice of how good Billy looked right now, and gave way for two tentacles into the boy’s mouth. Billy struggled as the tentacles invaded his mouth, but he did his best to pleasure them. The tentacles spewed the black substance again all over his body. 

Nergal stopped thrusting and backed away from the boy. Billy panted heavily from the ravaging. Painted in black, submitted by tentacles, and gaping hole yet to be filled up. “Mo... more.” Billy gasped, grasping a tentacle and sucking it. ‘This kid is much more than I thought’ Nergal could only smile at this. His tentacles dragged Billy upside down, as Nergal came across directly above him. Billy was exposed directly from the top, and finally Nergal began again, this time with fellow tentacles. As Nergal’s tip went it, Billy bit his lip. ‘Oh man, oh man, oh man. He’s gonna destroy me!’ yet he still persisted. “Hurry Uncle Nergal, give me more...” Nergal took this as a challenge, sliding in one tentacle to go along with his dick. Having his hole stretched further, Billy gave a louder moan, before warning “More... before I tell Grim.” The boy’s words said one thing, but his face said another thing. Full of lust, cum, and drool, Nergal shook his head and smiled as he continued, sliding in a second tentacle. This was the last thing Billy remembered. Billy’s anticipation was driven over the edge, and only one thing was on his mind. He finally cracked. “Destroy me, Uncle Nergal.” Nergal smiled to himself in a wicked manner. He didn’t hold back.

Each tentacle moved in at it’s own pace, all in different rhythms and speeds. Nergal pumped Billy deep and hard. Each slap against eachother’s skin was loud and full of energy. Billy was a broken mass. He couldn’t manage a word, only moans emitted from him. His was mind full of lust as four different invaders pleasured him. To be hit at the right spot, so many times in one sitting was a lot for such a young boy. Nergal furthered the intensity by increasing his pace. Two tentacles held Billy’s mouth apart. A much larger one dominating the boy as he gasped for more. “Mmmmfmfmmm!” The boy’s screams were muffled, Nergal pumped himself even faster. Bodies hot and sweaty, Nergal felt himself nearing climax. “Here it comes boy,” he gasped. He and the tentacles climaxed all at once, all spurting in different directions. Billy’s body was completely full, and was topped off with a hot, gooey mess. Billy came in unison, his smaller cock exploding from pleasure, all over his body. Billy was completely destroyed from this process, mind numb, eyes rolled up, and face full of pleasure. “Maybe... that was too much for this kid?” Nergal panting to himself, trying to catch breath. Suddenly he heard that same voice again. “Can we do that again, Uncle Nergal?” The boy was already back up to his feet, belly full, and ready again. Nergal sighed in response.

“Fine, Billy.”


End file.
